blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
Black★Gold Saw
Black★Gold Saw (ブラック★ゴールドソー, Burakku Gorudo So) is part of the supporting cast of the OVA series Black★Rock Shooter. Her relevance to the plot is still unclear, and her origins, along with her human counterpart, have not been disclosed. Appearance Black★Gold Saw is a girl with red eyes and long black hair. A red flame shoots out from her right eye (in the OVA, that flame is not present). She has a pair of curved black horns whose color turns to red as it reaches the tip. Like Dead Master, Black★Gold Saw also has skeletal claws. Her outfit is similar to Black★Rock Shooter except for the design of her jacket and her bikini top; her jacket extends into a worn-out cape which is dyed red at the end. In the OVA, her jacket is shorter, unlike in the original artwork, and she also wears armored boots with pointed crescent designs. Like all of the "other selves," her eyes have a circular pattern in them. Her weapon of choice is a large sword with golden blade and a black saw-edge on its reverse side. It has a long handle with a skull-like object on top and a hilt shaped like a crescent; its name is "King Saw". Plot Black★Rock Shooter (OVA) She fights Black★Rock Shooter and after a vicious fight, she was victorious, presumably giving Black★Rock Shooter her scars. It is unknown if she is an "other self" at all, and if she is, whom she is one for and how she relates to Black★Rock Shooter or Kuroi Mato. Black★Rock Shooter (2012) Her eye is seen opening in various areas in the Otherworld, implying that she is watching. She finally makes an appearance while Black★Rock Shooter and Chariot are fighting, and Dead Master causes the destruction of Chariot's world by breaking her chains. She sticks her blade into the sky, stopping the destruction's time, and cuts into the ground, creating a fissure that carries Dead Master into it. She then vanishes. Black★Gold Saw is later seen in a deep canyon, with a sprinkler. The liquid that falls to the floor is transformed into hooded human-like beings. She holds out her hand to one, but it shivers; however, her lair starts to fall apart and Black★Rock Shooter appears. She aims her cannon at her, but Black★Gold Saw dodges and presumably escapes. She may have some time or reality-altering abilities in terms of the Otherworld, as she managed to stop the destruction of Chariot's world as if she had stopped its time and had seemingly cut reality itself when driving Dead Master into the ground. She also has the ability to create beings, as she creates the strange hooded figures from a watering can. Gallery File:Maybe_Black_Gold_Saw.jpg|Black★Gold Saw's possible Other self File:Blackgoldsaw.jpg|Official picture 007.jpg|A revised BGS. This BGS is the one used on the OVA. moe 129310 sample.jpg moe 129302 sample.jpg BGS Art 08.jpg BGS 2012 part 2.jpg|Black Gold Saw 2012 Trivia *Black★Gold Saw is the second "Black" character to appear in the OVA. *Among the four OVA characters, BGS is the only one who looks mature and drawn like a more older woman. *Her claws are more "skeletal" in contrast with Dead Master's. Dead Master's claws are more of a pair of demonic gloves rather than a pair of skeletal claws. *She seems to have more violent and sadistic nature, as seen in the expressions of her Figma. *She's the last B★RS character to appear in the game Nendoroid Generations despite the fact that she's only the third of the B★RS OVA figures released. *The website for the 2012 Black★Rock Shooter anime writes her name as "Black Gold Saw" without the star. This is unusual because it keeps the star for Black★Rock Shooter. *Her 2012 outfit seems to have the elements of MEFE's outfit. *She may become the main antagonist in the 2012 anime. *Black★Gold Saw was seen using a watering can on the ground, causing mysterious hooded figures to emerge. She thus may have the ability to create life and/or "other selves". *The other self of Black★Gold Saw could possibly be Saya Irino, because of her Saya crying after Black★Rock Shooter had cut off the little girl's head in the Otherworld. Some support for this theory includes that Black★Gold Saw seems to have a lot of control over the Otherworld, which would fit the correlation between the Otherworld and emotions and Saya's role as a middle school counselor. However, as this has been given very little implication in comparison to the other "other selves", this is unconfirmed and is somewhat heavy speculation. Category:Characters